Quakes
by Ithil Caladhiel
Summary: Arkngthamz is known for its quakes, and once again, the Dovahkiin and Serana are exploring the region when - for a third time - the conversation turns towards a certain Companion and former werewolf. The third one-shot of four I have planned, let's see how this conversation pans out. Rated T for suggestiveness. (Dawnguard DLC here).


_**Hello again! Another of my Vilkas and Dragonborn – with a sprinkling of Serana and some others – one-shots! Again, as with the other two: **_**Two-Handed **_**and **_**Bow, Quiver and Arrows**_**, this is inspired by a moment in game. I just added dialogue. Please read on! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, nor do I make any kind of money from my little stories.**_

The tall, fair-haired Nord Helen was once again wandering the Reach alongside her vampire companion, Serana. They were heading for Arkngthamz, a Dwemer ruin that Helen had read of in the book _Aetherium Wars. _Again, Serana had offered to tag along – Helen suspected she knew _why_ – and proved to quite handy against a group of Forsworn.

"Where exactly is this ruin?" Serana suddenly piped up. Once again, she was jogging behind the Dragonborn, looking at every plant she came across and gazing about at a landscape she probably hadn't seen for millennia (not that Helen could blame her).

"Somewhere south east of Dushnikh Yal; which, by the way, we passed about half an hour ago." Helen quickly replied, tension rising in her voice. They had found a winding path leading from the Orc stronghold and followed it down. Deciding that the vampire could catch up with her, the Dovahkiin hurried on ahead.

It shouldn't have taken as long as the thirty minutes it had, but when her companion was overcome with interest in every little plant known, their journey was rather slow going. After dispatching the third bear of the day, the duo finally made it round the mountain that shielded their already limited view. And there, standing proud, was Arkngthamz; it's gold Dwemer roof glinting in the moonlight. They admired the ancient construction, one of the many that dotted the Skyrim landscape and began a steadier traipse up towards it. That is, until Serana opened her mouth.

"So I hear you had quite the night after archery training earlier this week." Interally, the blonde Nord groaned. '_Not this again._' She thought despairingly.

"And where did you hear that?" Helen asked stoically, hoping beyond hope that there was no inflection of emotion in her voice. She was adamantly keeping her eyes trained on their destination. No way was she going to turn and face Serana. She knew the woman would really keep at it when spying the exasperation in her face. That would only encourage her, Helen knew. "Well, it's just that you stayed at Jorrvaskr whilst _I _was in Breezehome," Helen didn't think the vampire was done (she wasn't disappointed), "and Aela happened to mention that Vilkas looked quite proud of himself the following morning."

"Get to the point, Serana." Helen snapped. "Because I really am missing it." Spinning around in agitation was the wrong thing to do. Serana was smirking, eyebrows raised and a knowing look in her eyes.

"Well," it dragged out, grating on frayed nerves. "When you came home there was such a….a satisfied expression on your face." Helen groaned aloud and stalked further up the path. Serana goading her with little innuendos on the way: '_Was he really like an arrow?_', '_How were his hands? As skilled as you claim?_' and '_I bet he hit the spot, Aela said he was rather proud of __**something**_.'

As Serana went on to say something else, Helen sensed something. A vibration which felt like it was growing and suddenly there was an almighty roar; nearly deafening the pair of them. The ground shook violently and loose rocks and pebbles skittered down the mountainside, forcing both of them to back away quickly to avoid being hit.

It subsided as soon as it had begun and silence flooded the valley again. Birds began to chirp again; a fox scurried away quickly and two goats trotted away back down towards the stronghold. Regarding each other, neither noticed a woman coming down the path. "I bet," Serana's face turned slightly sinister with the particular smirk, "I bet he makes you _quake_."

"Gah, the Divines _damn you Serana_!" Helen exploded and pivoted, with every intent to stalk off the path but she did not get far when she nearly collided with none other than Ria. The Imperial grinned awkwardly and hurried in the opposing direction her Harbinger had been heading. And there, further up the path, stood Vilkas. She didn't shout his name this time; merely sighed, relaxed her shoulders and smiled faintly at the dark-haired Nord. "What can I say?" Helen asked, raised her hands in a questioning motion, and shrugged.

Vilkas' arms were crossed over his broad chest; his silver eyes gleaming oh-so seductively that he knew weakened her (and she knew it too). Glancing over her shoulder, Helen saw Serana was speaking to a pomegranate red Ria. Deciding to leave the pair alone – also knowing her next action was _bound _to stir up more interest for Serana – she gradually strolled up to Vilkas.

Once face to face, they regarded each other silently. More faint rumbles echoed down the mountainsides, seemingly originating from the Dwemer ruin itself. "A surprise to see you, my love." Vilkas whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Where are you headed?"

"Up there." She pointed with her oddly graceful yet large hands towards the ruin in the cliff-side above them. "Looking into a clue from within that book you gave me, _The Aetherium Wars_. Something about Aetherium being in shards in these ruins. I intend to find it."

Vilkas nodded; he'd read the book and knew his wife would take a vested interest in it. "I hope you find it. I ventured in there once with Farkas. In some ruin but still well preserved; be careful my love." Once again, he leaned in towards her ear, his lips gently pressing afore it, heating the skin there rapidly. "When you come home, I shall be there to make you _quake _like you did that night, which I know you liked. Very much." Chastely kissing her lips he headed for Ria and Serana – who were standing with eyebrows raised provokingly – and urged his shield-sister onwards.

Helen climbed the cliff, aiming for the entrance she managed to spot amongst the rubble and rock. Serana said nothing as they reached the platform, but a voice suddenly called out. "Try not to _fall apart _without _me_!" The stressed words did the trick and Serana fell about, laughing uncontrollably. Helen's face bloomed into a bright red, the colour of Sanguine's Rose.

"So he _did _satisfy you!" Serana giggled breathlessly. Helen didn't realise vampires could even do that, but apparently so. Or at least, _this _one did.

Shaking her head, Helen looked to the skies and wondered why she was stuck with this girl. "You know what, he did satisfy me. But," she prepared to shout, the power of Thu'um embodied into it so it would rumble down to Vilkas for certain. "_THESE QUAKES MAY JUST DO A BETTER JOB AND I'M CERTAIN AT SOME POINT I _WILL _FALL _APART!"

Somehow, somewhere, a deep growl echoed back minutes later.

Challenge accepted. Helen's eyebrow quirked up.

"Well, I know I'll be getting some later."

_**Thanks for reading and please review and favourite! Have a look – if you haven't already – at my other one-shots in the fabulous world of Tamriel and Skyrim. This romance stuff is getting easier to write, a bit.**_

_**I'd love to hear your thoughts on any or all of my one-shots! See you next time!**_


End file.
